The Essence of the Body
by Blaise1
Summary: Nobody's perfect, especially Juliet Morgan, she may look it but on the inside she has more than 1 screw loose...


Disclaimer: L J Smith own the Night World, and all the characters in it, the other characters belong to me :) A/N: Here's the prologue...enjoy....  
  
Prologue: Nobody's Perfect  
  
Juliet lay back on the soft mattress of grass and felt like she was falling as she lost herself in the perfect starry sky, a crystal-like tear swept down the side of her face as a huge sigh escaped her pained lungs. Juliet never felt like this, her walls of protection were too high for anything to harm her feelings, her heart had been wrapped with a glacier barrier, she always knew how to push that burning lump in the back of her throat down to the dark pit of her stomach.   
  
Today though, for some strange reason, it was all leaking out of her in continuous sobs, she couldn't seem to push the knowledge of her pathetic life to the usual place at the back of her head, locked away from her perfect existance. Now though the knowledge was too much it was smothering her, suffocating her, drowning her thoughts out, clouding her vision. Juliet let out a scream that filled the night sky, the feeling of being alone crept through her body, chilling her to the bone, Juliet stopped thinking, before her feelings got worse.  
  
Juliet looked over at the cliche` pretty-next-door-neighbour-guy, who lay carelessly beside her, she snuggled up to him, acknowledging his scent of innocence, she breathed in deeply taking in the sweet aroma that masked his body, even sweeter than cologne. Juliet couldn't resist, she took one more taste of the tempting, pure, red liquid that trickled from the two small wounds in his neck. Juliet leaned back, still leaning over his lifeless body and smiled to herself, she then whispered seductively into his unhearing ear;  
  
"Hmmm...I'm really sorry Jones but this...well....let's just say; it's not working out!" Juliet giggled helplessly and so sweetly, as she said this she stood up, snapping up the keys to his jeep, as she did she effortlessly kicked his body, causing it to glide off the edge of the cliff and down into the vicious rapids below.  
  
Everyone loved Juliet Morgan, the way her soft, flawless blonde hair swept sleekly over her shoulders and down her back,the way her magnificent blue eyes shone seducingly begging for a kiss, against her creamy, pale complexion, the way her sumptuous, soft, red, irresistable lips sat invitingly on her face, how the freckles enhanced the shape of her high, defined cheekbones, which only increased her beauty to the point where she was irresistable to to every male that met her glowing gaze. Then there was her unmistakingly perfect torsoe, which; curvatious and smooth, swayed gently and sexily back and forth as Juliet walked.  
  
Juliet, however, wasn't exactly what most people thought. For that night she had thrown yet another innocent body over the edge of Sunvalley Creek. She sniffed the air delicately as she swayed over dreamily to her latest victims ride, Juliet got in and made herself comfortable in the driver seat, she then reached into her $300 Louis Vatogne purse and pulled out her cell phone. Juliet's long pale fingers, tapped in a number subconciously, it rang once and then pure ecstacy, she felt the cloud of trouble float away.  
  
"Dave." Juliet sighed. "Baby, I had the worst night ever, I missed you so much, I needed you so bad."  
  
"Don't worry love, a girl's got to live, or not live totally, but um...welll just be here...! Anyway how come it was so bad?" Dave whispered to her in his deep voice with the cute accent.  
  
"Oh I don't know..." Juliet cried desperately, almost begging him for words. "I just....missed you so much, when I'm not with you, it's like I really don't have no soul, you're the stars in my sky, you're my whole world." Juliet whispered to him sexily. She heard Dave sigh, and she could almost feel his shiver as she whispered it to him. But before Dave could say anything back Juliet continued. "I'm coming over, I can't stay away from you any longer. I love you."  
  
Dave replied, "I love you too, really, alot I do, see you soon babes." Then there was a click of the dial tone.   
  
*************************************  
  
A/N: OK!! this was to basically introduce the main character; Juliet Morgan....her boyfriend; David Redfern coming next... :-D plz R&R my darlings, if u do i'll love u 4eva mwah xxxx 


End file.
